


Dark Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dark Day

* * *

“Well, whatya want me to do about it?” Bobby snapped.  "Let me guess this straight, you want me to drive way out there on a _hunch_?“ He grumbled. “Fine. Whatever. I’m goin’.” He hung up, sighing.

Dean was currently busy on some case in Texas, and had caught wind of a case in New Mexico. Rather than call someone else, he turned to Bobby. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a ghost or what. He had limited information.

Rolling his eyes, he moved through his home, gathering his gear. It would be a long drive, which would be extremely boring.

Twenty-seven hours later, he pulled into town. Tired, and grumpy, he checked into the motel. You were the desk clerk on duty at the time. Your hair was neat, and your make up was natural. Despite the look he gave you (which you didn’t take personally), you thought he was attractive. It was probably the beard. “Would you prefer a full or a queen?” You asked him kindly.

“Full’s fine.” He answered shortly.

“Alright, check out is at eleven.” You slid him the key. “If you plan to stay longer, please see us in the morning.” It was already past ten at night.

He nodded his thanks and walked out.  

Bobby found no connections to any of the recent murders. They didn’t have the same friends, two of them worked an hour away, a couple of them had moved here after getting married, and one was single, had no family, and only had a few friends. As he looked through their past, he did notice something, though. They all looked similar in their younger years. All had Y/H/C, Y/E/C, and were outgoing.

He was sitting in his motel room, rubbing his eyes when he heard a blood curdling scream. Bobby grabbed his gun and ran towards where the screams came from. He burst in, gun raised. You were in the corner, shaking, looking like you had seen a ghost.

“You alright?” He asked, looking around before lowering his gun.

Finally, your eyes moved to him. They were full of fear. “I, uh, _thought_ I saw someone.” You said, licking your lips. You felt insane.

He furrowed his brows. “ _Like_?”

You shrugged. “I’m not even sure at this point. It was some older woman? Maybe late fifties?”

“Come on.” He helped you from the corner. “You feel safe enough to be alone?” He asked, wanting to run and get a couple things.

“I-I guess.”

He gave you a small smile. “I’ll be right back.”

As he said, he was quick. He walked in with a duffle bag. “What’s all that?” You asked.

“Work supplies.” He said, moving the folders off to the side.

You saw part of the picture of one and pulled it out. “Do they all look like this?” You asked. He nodded, glancing at you. “When I was in high school, there was a serial killer. Killed women who looked just like this. Like me.” You told him. “He killed six women and vanished. No one’s heard anything from him since.”

Bobby thought it over. “How long ago was this?”

“Ten years or so?” You shrugged.

“We’re dealing with a death omen.” He muttered.

You blinked. “A _what_ now?” Why couldn’t he be good looking _and_ sane?

He sighed. “Each of the people I talked to said that a day or so before they died, each of them saw something. A woman, but didn’t give any details.” Bobby grabbed the files. “Death omens can often look violent, but they don’t want to hurt people. They want to warn them.”

“ _About_?” Your voice was quiet.

“Being murdered. Say a woman is murdered, she can then appear to the next victim as a ghost. It’s called a death omen. She’s trying to warn the next victim.”

You paled. “I’m next?”

Bobby smirked. “Not if we deal with this.”

“ ** _How_**?!” You panicked.

“We find out who the murderer is.” He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

You leaned against the front counter, groaning. “If the _police_ still don’t know who did it, how would we figure it out?”

“They’re bound by the law. I’m not.”

“I thought you were FBI?” You asked, confused.

He shook his head. “Nope. I’m a hunter. I hunt…supernatural…things.” He realized how crazy he sounded, which really wasn’t new. However, he kinda liked you.

You nodded. “Need a sidekick?”

“Kid, you don’t want in this line of work. Likely to land you in a grave before you’re forty.”

“I’m not a kid, I’m nearly thirty. Secondly, so will working a dead end job behind a desk.” You countered. “Let me help. If I can be helpful, I’ll be your Robin. If not, I’ll go back to dealing with idiots all day.” You were teasing him.

Bobby couldn’t hold back the chuckle. “Let’s deal with a death omen then.”


End file.
